leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS207
/ |title_ja=VS ザングース & ハブネークI |title_ro=VS Zangoose & Habunake I |image=PS207.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=207 |location=Slateport City |prev_round=Not So Fetching Feebas |next_round=On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper II }} / or Ferocious Battle (Japanese: VS ザングース & ハブネーク I VS Zangoose & I or 恐ろしき決闘 Ferocious Duel) is the 207th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Seeing that the Gym Leader, Norman, is interested in the current situation, Gabby goes to inform him about what had happened to Mr. Stone. Before she can finish, Norman silences Gabby and tells her that he isn't interested in that. Norman dives to the bottom of the water and picks up a Pokéblock. He surfaces and takes some documents from the Submarine Explorer 1. Gabby demands answers, and Norman replies that he is only interested in searching for his son, . After Norman leaves to continue searching for Ruby, Gabby believes that they can get a lead on the team that stole the Submarine Explorer 1 if he manages to find his son. Realizing that the team that stole the submarine was clad in red instead of blue, they speculate that two teams may be at work. Back at Ruby and the 's location, the two continue to fail in their capture of the . After hearing a rustling in the bushes, the two hide and see that a wild has come out. Suddenly, a wild comes out and the two Pokémon begin fighting each other. As the two fight each other, Ruby and the Swimmer try to escape, but Ruby gets something on his fishing line. This causes the two to notice them, which leads to them taking chase for thinking that Ruby and the Swimmer are there to interrupt them. Ruby looks for his PokéNav, but is unable to find it, which leads to the Swimmer telling him to send out his prized Pokémon to fight. Ruby tells the Swimmer to send out his Pokémon instead, which leads to an argument which ends in their s sent flying and into the claws of their attackers. Defenseless, Ruby and the Swimmer try to back away, but Ruby's fishing line begins shaking again. The line is revealed to have caught the from before, which has come to return Ruby's PokéNav. Zangoose and Seviper attack once more, but Feebas jumps into Ruby's arms and begins glowing. Major events * Norman finds a lead on 's location. * A and spot Ruby and the and attack them. * Feebas returns Ruby's PokéNav. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Norman * Gabby and Ty * Captain Stern * Jack Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Norman's) * ( Jack's) * (later ) * * Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Petalburg Woods is called Petalburg Forest. * In the Chuang Yi version, the PokéNav is called its Japanese name, PokéNavi. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |it=VS Zangoose & Seviper I |ko= |vi=VS Zangoose & Habunake I - Trận chiến dữ dội }} de:Kapitel 207 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS207 fr:Chapitre 207 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA207 zh:PS207